


Hunt

by LittleRedSecret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Repetition, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, might be disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Creepypasta fandom in general... and the Dollmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

You run through the forest, branches whipping against your face as you stumble through the bramble. 

One, two, one, two. Footsteps pound behind you.

“Darling, I can smell you~” 

You let out a soft cry, biting your lip instinctively.

“Darling, I can hear you~”

You let out a soft gasp, panting heavily as you strain yourself to stretch your legs more, move faster, dart into the bushes.

“Darling, I’m behind you~”

One, two, one two. Adrenaline rushes through you.

One step, two steps, one step, two. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and out again. 

One shot, two shots, into the woods.

“Darling, let me have you…”

He runs through the forest, branches shying away from him as he darts between them. You bleed in his arms.


End file.
